We are Clipped
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: "Humans aren't all that bad, honest! Two little ones saved me and my brothers!" Nobody ever believed my brothers and me after they found us practically on their doorstep as sparklings. But those two did save us! We can feel it…we feel trouble. Someone has to believe us! Unless Shockwave gets to us first...


We are Clipped 1

**I came up with this and I know I usually don't do dark stories but I think this could be kinda cool to do. Takes place before the Autobots reach earth.**

**What could I Be?**

_(As in: what is this place? Who are these people? What is my destiny?)_

They floated gracefully in the pod of blue goop. None of the beings inside were aware of the on goings around them. Listlessly they heard their first sound. All three beings registered the faint clicking of sounds followed by a peculiar ripping sound. All three of the small bodies were hit with cold. One after another, the three slipped from the pod of blue gooey liquid. First to fall from the pod was a small hatchling with a black protoform, then the red hatchling and finally the green. After a rather extensive fall for someone of their sizes, they hit the ground with an audible thud. Not even one of the three could open their optics just yet, but they instantly felt a strong pull in a certain direction. They felt the pull to each other. Unfortunately none of them could really move on their own yet. The best the newly hatchet protoforms could manage was vigorous floundering in an effort to move together. None of them paid attention to yet another new sound that those who were older could easily place as footsteps.

"I swear I heard something." The seeker widely known as Starscream hissed.

"And I swear it's all in your head!" another seeker known as Ramjet barked back.

"Oh really, then I'd suggest you remove your head from your aft!" Starscream spat.

"I'd ask you to do the same." Ramjet growled triumphantly.

"You're lucky I didn't say Dirge's aft pretty boy." Starscream snarled with twisted glee.

"You wanna go another round?!"

"Bring it on twinkle-wings!"

"Wait! Hold up…did you hear that?"

"What? The sound of your soon-to-be pleads of mercy?"

"No you pompous seeker, the other sound."

"What sound?" Starscream growled.

As if to answer his question, one of the new hatchling chirped as it did before. The sound Starscream had heard before came flooding back to him immediately. With an aft-worthy smirk both of the seekers took off in the direction of the newly hatched. The new hatchlings were immediately intrigued by the new sounds that flooded their sensitive auditory sensors. They still were unable to open their optics but could easily sense the feelings on their protoforms. Once the two seekers reached their destination, they gasped in awe. The hatchlings were triplets! Triplet hatchlings even sparklings were incredibly rare. They were said not to even be real. Sure there were a couple of sets of twins that both seekers could quite painfully recall, but triplets were so rare only one other case was ever said to have happened but it was so long ago nobody was sure if it was valid or not. The seeker duo quickly carried the three hatchlings to the main cave on their rusted clump of warped metal. The place housed the deity known as "The Fallen", but said Cybertronian was unconscious at the current given time.

The seekers hastily made their way to their leader, Megatron.

"Megatron, Please listen!" Starscream began.

"What is it you pompous seeker?" Megatron snarled viciously.

The seeker briefly wondered why everyone preferred to refer to him as pompous but the thought quickly passed as Starscream wisely took a step back. Ever since the cube had been located on the planet known as earth, and after the young human known as Sam destroyed it, the master had since been revived and was making a stop at their housing planet…well better referred to as a useless chunk of crap. The master had been quite edgy and violently abusive towards his more or less loyal followers. Starscream knew this factor in a rather thorough sense, and this unsettled him.

Megatron knew it.

"We have glorious news master! The newest hatchlings were not normal." Starscream gave a false yet uneasy smirk.

"How is this glorious? Elaborate you useless seeker." Megatron shouted.

"The hatchlings were triplets." He cringed.

Megatron faltered for a moment in surprise but, as he was known for, he quickly composed himself. He narrowed dark red eyes at his SiC in suspicion.

"You lie Starscream, it is impossible." Megatron roared.

Once more the dark lord faltered as the duel seekers revealed just that; three new hatchlings, all of which were trying their hardest to gravitate towards one another. The seekers watched as the obvious grounders cried out in various whimpers as they reached to one another. It was clearly a sight as all the other Decepticons tried to catch a glimpse at the triplet grounders. Even "The Fallen", who had since woken up for a bit, craned his neck for a slight glimpse of them.

"Bring them to me." 'The Fallen' commanded hoarsely.

Megatron, for once eager to please, swiftly scooped up all three and brought them over to his commanding superior. He showed them to the Decepticon legend and the bot seemed to appraise them with a critical eye. He finally nodded and with unhidden exhaustion he pointed to the west of where he sat.

"Alas, my pupil, I cannot tell you much. The spark of the Prime Liege Maximo resides west of here. Go to him and he will tell you what to do with him." The Fallen rasped. Megatron nodded obediently and headed in the direction given.

"Starscream, gather Shockwave and Soundwave. Then join me when you've collected them." Megatron barked.

Curious as to what was going on, the seeker fled to go collect the Spy and scientist. Soon after, the seeker caught up to his lord with the requested soldiers. None of the three lower ranking officers completely knew what was going on. Naturally the spy stepped forward to speak with his master.

"Request: Tell-." Sound wave began.

"For once, Primus damnit, speak normally Soundwave!" Megatron groaned.

Not much could be said to ease Soundwave's obvious embarrassment behind his visor. It was well known that the spy's voice grated on the lord's nerves at certain times. This could easily be classified as one of those moments. Alas Soundwave wasn't fully aware of any of this.

"Err…could you tell us what's going on?" the spy said softly.

"The Fallen requested we visit the spark of the Liege Maximo. My master said he would decide what to do with the triplets." Megatron said tonelessly.

"Who exactly is the Liege Maximo?" Starscream asked.

Megatron paused for a moment. His anger momentarily radiating off of him at his SiC for not acknowledging who he idolized but calmed somewhat as he remembered his SiC was a scientist. That caste was not allowed knowledge of that certain Prime.

"The Liege Maximo was a Prime, but like The Fallen is no longer." Megatron snarled.

"How come?" Starscream asked.

"Because he killed Solus Prime and became the first Decepticon." Megatron simmered.

Starscream fell silent as Megatron walked on and suddenly stopped. A bright flash appeared and the hatchlings howled in fear.

"Speak up my pupil, state your business." The light said.

But the light wasn't light at all. It was a solid orb of black mass. Starscream backed up quite a bit as did his lord and the other soldiers.

"Triplet grounders have been hatched and The Fallen sent us to you." Megatron gulped under the sheer pressure of the situation.

"Triplet grounders you said. Alpha foretold this a long, long time ago. They were named Distance, Chime, and Echo." He sneered.

"Is that all?" Megatron swallowed.

"Not all no." the Liege Maximo's spark growled.

The triplets suddenly soared out of Megatron's and into Shockwave's. The scientist was incredibly surprised and nearly dropped them.

"You will take them to earth and do as you wish. The tests will prove useful to you." The darkened spark announced.

"Thank you, Liege Maximo." Megatron knelt.

The spark of the first Decepticon disappeared in a flash of black and Megatron relaxed his tense frame before turning to look at the Decepticon scientist.

"You have your orders. Take the hatchlings to earth and experiment on what you can but do not offline them!" Megatron barked.

Shockwave hardly thought that was enough information to go by but wasn't about to argue. The scientist took the hatchlings now known as Distance, Chime and Echo, and readied a flight to earth. This was bound to be an interesting next few years.

**That concludes the first chapter of the story. Updates aren't set in stone but I'll have one up soon.**

**Ja ne, Songbird O.o**

**Please Review**


End file.
